


M: Shot Through the Heart

by viceversa



Series: Soulmates A-Z [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Gibbs walks into the diner at the wrong (right) time.-m...arks or stains of the color black are somewhere on your body (palm of your hand, knuckles, knee) until you and your soulmate finally make physical contact. once the mark is touched, it fades to be consistent with the person’s skin color.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Soulmates A-Z [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149590
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	M: Shot Through the Heart

Gibbs was already conflicted when his second mark appeared on his lower abdomen a few years after Shannon passed, but getting shot right through the middle of it really wasn’t a great omen of things to come. 

The last thing he expected when enjoying his coffee and eggs that morning was being in the middle of a shootout in the diner. Before he could even reach for his own weapon, the guy got in a lucky shot right through the center of the black spot that resided above his right hip by a few inches.

_Holy cow,_ he thought. _Gut shots hurt like a sonofabitch._

He hit the floor like a rock, barely managing to aim to land on his back and try not to hit his head on anything.

Vaguely he was aware of two more shots and was alarmed before he saw that it was the bad guy who went down and not Elaine or someone else. His next blink was longer that it should be, and the thought went through his head;  _ well, this might as well take me.  _

His eyes shot open with a sudden wave of pain as someone pressed down over his gunshot wound.

Gibbs saw blonde hair and a worried face, he heard her shout out instructions or something, his ears ringing with pain. On instinct his right hand came up and grasped at the arm of the woman pressing down so damn hard. 

Her face turned back to his and looked like she was reassuring him, but Gibbs’ world went black too quickly to make it out.

-

Gibbs would rather sleep under the unfinished skeleton of his boat every night for a week than wake up in a hospital bed again, but there he was. A bright light greeted him, glaring off the white ceiling and walls, and he had to take a second until he could see. 

The memory of the gunshot wound hit him next, the intense throb coming from his side confirming it even through the haze of pain meds he was on.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone was sitting in the chair next to his bed. Expecting to see Bishop or even McGee, he was interested to see that he didn’t recognize the woman when he turned his head. 

She met his gaze, and he raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Hello there,” she said, standing and moving closer to the bed. 

She was dressed in a dark colored suit, and the way she held herself screamed military or government, or both. 

She took his continued silence as a prompt. “My name is Jack Sloane. I don’t know how much you remember from yesterday, but I was in the diner when the suspect began shooting.”

“You took him out,” Gibbs rasped. 

Jack took a moment to pour some water in a cup and place a straw in it, letting him have a sip as she continued speaking. “Yes. I’m FBI and I was carrying, luckily.”

Gibbs managed to drink enough to clear his throat. “You were above me?” It came out as a question, even though he knew the answer. The fragments of the last day aligned in his mind, and he suddenly put together exactly where the bullet had gone through, and where the first touch of hers landed on his skin. 

Jack must’ve seen his eyes widen because she sat the cup down and gave him a sharp nod. “Yep. Sorry about that, must’ve hurt like a bitch. Hell of a way to meet your soulmate.”

Blunt, straight to the point, confident, and breathtakingly gorgeous. As if Gibbs wasn’t already destined for her.

“I’d say so, yeah,” he smirked, then he laughed, helpless at the whole situation. Only he would meet the new love of his life by getting shot. 

“So,” Jack said, smiling in response and tapping the side of the bed nervously. “Guess you owe me dinner, ya know, for saving your life?”

Gibbs smirked and reached out to trap one of her hands against the railing, pausing the tapping. “Guess I do.”

At that, the door opened behind her, admitting a nurse to check up on Gibbs. He expected her to flee, but Jack just smiled and sat back down like she had no intention of going anywhere else.


End file.
